Team (screen)
In this screen you can see all the broader issues you can do with your computer. You have access to the stadium, change its name to the one you like, you can look at their capacity and current capacity. View group division and you play, and clicking on the league table you can see at that time also directly see your place in the league table and the streak in you (not including friendlies) Also check out the region where the equipment and replace if not the region or region of your computer. You can also see the number of members and fans that have your team and the position it occupies in the ranking and what private league play. Tabs below you can see the transfers (purchases and sales or renewals or dismissals of players). In the tab you have access to schedule games and all games played by the team. With the winners tab you can see the position you occupied in the different editions of league, cup and has played private. In the Template tab and youth can see all your players at both senior and youth today. Shirt with the tab you have option to change the current tee-shirt design you prefer and choose up to three colors depending on the style T-shirt for your team. And with the rename tab you can choose any name you choose for the team. The top you have access to the home page, the forum, and doubts in aid or leave the account. As you can see the date and time of your next game. And in the upper right is available one clock, to always know the time and day so you do not then the alignment you must put into play. ------------- --------------------------< br> On the computer screen of other users also have more tabs such as sending message if you want to contact him or traps report button if you think you made any suspicious transfer or other type of trap. Also multi-offering button if you want to change yours for a player his or friendly button if you want to arrange some party unofficial tengais if the two open dates. In the team information screen you will find interesting information about any team: * The team's coach/manager * The team's arena * The division and the group of the team * The team's current classification * The team's current game streak * The team's region from it belongs to * The number of fans with season tickets * The number of fans of the team * The ranking of the team in IBM * If the team is in a private league it will be displayed in the team information screen with a direct link to the league standings. You can also see more details of the team like: * Transfers: All transfers that the team has done in the IBM * Roster: The team's players that are in the senior team * Juniors: The team's players that are in the junior team * Schedule: Displays the team's upcoming schedule * Achievements: All the team's history of achievements * Schools: All the junior schools that the team has The other options available in the "Negotiate" tad are: * Friendly: Send a request to play a friendly match * Trade: Trade players and cash with the team (currently DISABLED) * Send Message: Send a message to the team's coach/manager * Report Cheating: A button to report the team's coach/manager if he cheated * Become Fan: This option exists for Pack Manager users only and it allows you to become a fan of that team